User blog:SecretWyvern/My WIP Adventurer Deck
Well, this is my first deck profile and my first blog post in general on this site. Let's try not to screw this up too massivelly. Well you read the title, so you already have a basic idea of what this is about. We're heading into the magical land of Dungeon world where warriors team up to battle powerful monsters. This deck is meant to capitalize on multiple link attacks to deal massive damage through effects. Most of the monsters are generally small stat wise and are size 1s but there are a few size 2s. This deck is only a prototype and has only gone through a single game as of May 24, 2017. It won if your wondering. Ok let's get onto the profile! -Flag and Buddy- Flag: Dungeon World Buddy: Roaring Thunder Brave, Gao Our flag is Dungeon world obviously. If you need me to explain why dungeon world is needed well I might just have to slap you. The buddy of the deck is Gao mostly because he's a no cost size 1 with decent stats and he allows my adventurers attack multiple times and he gives a crit when he enters. -Items - 6 cards Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker X3 Brave's Sword, Soma Sword X3 We run six items in the deck. Glory Seeker is meant to be used as a high crit item that can be used for a last resort defence while Soma Sword is meant to be used for penetrate and wallbreaking. We run some item support in the deck but we usually won't be using these for offense. But they're there for if we need them. -Missions- 10 cards Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" X2 Mission Card "Form a Party!" X3 Mission Card "Gather the Friends!" X3 Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" X2 In this deck we're running a total of 10 mission cards. This is my first Dungeon world deck and I made this deck without any sort of guide so I'm not sure if that's a large amount or a small amount. But anyways each of these serve a purpose. Defeat monsters is a psuedo card draw. Form a Party is life gain and card search for whatever adventurer I need at that moment and is the card that won me the only game I've played with this deck so far. Gather the Friends is a luck based Adventurer recovery, with Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs acting as secondary Adventurer recovery. -Other Spells- 8 cards Bind Trap X2 Dangerous Bed of Damage X2 Divine Protection of Shalsana X2 Quiescence of Cassiade X2 And these are our other spells in the deck. Bind Trap is a card that we use if we're playing against decks like Thunder Empire. Dangerous Bed of Damage is spot removal and Gauge increase. DPoS and QoC are both simple defence cards. -Size 2 Monsters- 8 cards Brave, Drum X4 Craftsman, Baku X4 Baku is a gauge increse with a highish power for the deck. Brave, Drum is a luck based penetrate with 3 crits and 5000 power helping with wallbreaking, especially when link attacking with a certain size 1 monster in the deck... -Size 1 Monsters- 18 cards Dancing Magician, Tetsuya X4 Dark Knight, Gaito X2 Knight of Glory, El Quixote X4 Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia X4 Roaring Thunder Brave, Gao X4 These are the size 1s. The bread and butter of the deck. The cards we're gonna be using the most to attack. The first cards to talk about are Gao and Tetsuya. These guys are our main fighters, their the ones that are gonna extend our attacks so we can repeatedly put more and more damage on the board. Next is El Quixote, he's our item based fighter. He's just here to gain crits from having items. Gaito is around to destroy monsters to gain life and deal effect damage. He's not a main fighting force but it's nice when we get him out. Then there's Sofia. Oh boy there's Sofia. Remember when I said we'd be link attacking with Drum to break walls? Well this is who'll he'll be doing it with. But Sofia can link attack with anything pretty much to deal with the opponent. This is our out to Prism Dragons and other closed center boss monster decks. Sophia negates the effects of monsters she battles, meaning we can negate soulguard and other pesky effects. All we need is a monster to link attack with her to get that higher power. She also searches the deck for a set spell when she enters play and that is really useful at times. If it wasn't for the fact that Gao has a bit more synergy with the deck this is who would be the decks buddy...but then there's also the face that Gao is free so... Anyways! That's the deck! It still needs a good amount of work but I believe the deck does a pretty good job at what it sets out to do: Performing repeated link attacks to deal massive damage and put on a ton of pressure. Well thanks for reading and if you have any tips on how to make the deck better I'm all ears! Category:Blog posts